Mileena: Confessions of an Evil Twin
by James2
Summary: Mileena offers her side of the story: The truth to the myths and rumors and questions the definition of "Evil". Meet the tortured, disgruntled girl behind the mask and watch the black-and-white of Good vs. Evil fade to gray.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mileena Kahn. Let's cut to the chase. I know I have a rep for being terrible and ya know what? Everything you heard about me is completely true. In fact, I'm probably worse than you can imagine. The thing is, there are two sides to every story and "evil" is little more than an opinion. I, and many of my former colleagues feel justified in what we've done. What we do and what motivates us may be different from the "norm" here on Earth but where I come from we do what we gotta do to survive. Just because I was raised watching genocide instead of _Sesame Street_ does not mean that I am a "bad" person. You're going to find out a lot about me and my reasons for being who I am today. When you're finished reading THEN you can feel free to form an opinion. I honestly don't give a shit what anyone thinks of me but it is quite frustrating when everyone hates me without even knowing me.

I was born a realm called Edenia about 10,000 years ago. I don't even know when my birthday is. Edenia is what you'd call a beautiful place. It was physically gorgeous and free of violence and war…a total fuckin utopia. My parents were King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, a young (by our standards) and lovely pair of people who ruled with a firm yet gentle fist. With a nice kingdom with perfect citizens and a brand new set of twin girls (myself and my sister), things could not have been better. Then, Mortal Kombat happened.

In case you didn't already know, I'll give ya the 411 on Mortal Kombat. In other, less civilized realms, there are several different races and species of "people". Between racial conflicts and the bloodthirsty nature typical of many of these people, there is often a barbarian society in these realms. One man saw all of these strong people fighting against each other for space and privilege and decided that what they needed was one leader. They needed a leader who had all of their best interests at heart and would unite them to form a formidable army to conquer new realms and feed his insatiable appetite for power. This man, Shao Kahn crowned himself Emperor of Outworld and set his sights on taking over every realm he possibly could. Instead of just marching in and taking over new realms he organized a tournament in which his best generals would battle against a realm's best warriors. There would be 10 tournaments and if his warriors won all 10, he would win the realm and all the people within. If he could not win, he promised to quietly move on to the next realm.

Edenia was one of the first realms he fought against. With five victories under his belt, Kahn was as of then undefeated. It wasn't long before he had 10 consecutive victories against my own realm. By then, my sister and I were only two years old and we had no idea what was going on. I'm sure if we were old enough to remember the Apocalypse, we certainly would have gone insane. Kahn proceeded in destroying the entire realm, killing anyone who opposed him (which was almost everyone), including my father. He took my mother, sister, and myself back to his palace. He married my reluctant and terrified mother and adopted my sister and I.

My mother slowly lost her mind while my sister and I grew and thrived in the Emperor's court. Since we didn't remember Edenia or Jerrod, Kahn was the only father we knew and we loved him. I did anyway. In such an unruly society it was necessary for everyone to be trained in martial arts and so my sister and I were trained to kill as quickly as we could be potty trained. My father's right hand man, Shang Tsung kept watch over our training and schooling. He was thoroughly insulted to be demoted to Royal babysitter and so he resented my sister and I, treating us with utmost cruelty. One day when I was about eight years old, he slapped me across my face for something so insignificant, I can't even remember what it was. I went fuckin berserk and bit his thumb down to the bone. "You like to bite, girl? Then let's capitalize on your appetite for flesh!" he said. A skilled sorcerer, he cursed me and as a punishment he gave me a set of fangs that would put any vampire to shame. My father saw this as a just and deserved punishment. Shang Tsung of course, simply took on another body so he didn't suffer any permanent injury. My mother was at her wit's end. She couldn't bear to see her beautiful daughters become such violent, bloodthirsty creatures and once my little dental enhancement took place, she lost her sanity completely. She'd sit in her chambers all day, crying and humming to herself, blurting out random fragments of jibberish. Finally, she hanged herself in the dungeon.

My sister and I were about 15 years old. My father told us she had killed herself because she was weak and stupid and that we needed to work extra hard to avoid becoming such a disappointment. I agreed and was more than willing to comply. My sister Kitana on the other hand, took after my mother. She was always a peaceful, calm, patient person and saw my mother's suicide as the fault of our adopted father. Although she rebelled furiously and spat in my father's face, he still favored her. Kitana was flawlessly and stunningly beautiful, creative, intelligent, and resourceful. My father named her as heir to the throne and being the smart cookie she is, my sister kept her hatred for our father quiet thereafter because her plan was of course to take the throne and reverse the damage our father had done. She wanted to restore our birthplace to its original splendor.

While Kitana was taught medicine, literature, philosophy, and other intellectually stimulating subjects, I was taught 27 different styles of martial arts and I quickly, willingly, _eagerly_ mastered them all. My father saw this as my only potential and he announced that my role in his administration would be assassin. I wanted nothing more and I just soaked up every bit of training I could. While my father had minimal respect for me and Shang Tsung loathed me, my father's men ADORED me. Not in a sexual way of course, since I was deformed. My only friends were my father's generals. I sat and drank beer and played card with them, exchanged battle tips, and spent every waking hour with the guys. They were a brutal, crude, disgusting, obnoxious, nasty bunch of assholes and I was one of them. I was a man with tits.

Contrary to popular belief, I do have feelings. I tried relentlessly to earn my father's favor and respect. It hurt me a great deal to see him spend so much time with Kitana, telling her how to run the realm while I was nearly forgotten. I was becoming just another soldier. I had begun wearing a ninja mask to cover my mouth and a lot of people who didn't know better mistook me for my sister. I was disgusted and flattered at the same time. All anyone could ever talk about was how beautiful Kitana was. Kitana this, Kitana that…I couldn't fuckin stand it. And I, being one of the few people who ever spent time with the _real_ Kitana could not understand what the big deal about her was. Kitana put up a front and acted hard with just about everyone in the court so she could cover up her true nature and her desire to betray my father. I knew, of course. I saw her for what she really was and at the time, I interpreted that as weak, pathetic, ungrateful, and foolish. I found her selfish and by all practical standards of that place in time, as fuckin useless. A whiny, self-pitying cunt with all the palace wrapped around her pinky. Beautiful. BEAUTIFUL! Ha. She looks exactly like me without the fangs! And since I knew what a conniving bitch she was, I found her revolting. Disgusting. HIDEOUS. At least that's how I thought I felt. Now that I have a better understanding of feelings, where they come from, and how they work, I know it was mostly jealousy. I was jealous of my sister's looks, abilities, and status. I realize now that it was her emotional attachment to my mother that drove her to do what she did and although I don't fully understand it, I suppose I can respect it. I became for the most part, emotionally detached. All I could feel was acute anger at the slightest ruffling of my feathers. I didn't care that my mother killed herself. As far as I was concerned, it was cowardly and merely an indirect approach at treason. Now I know I just wanted respect but at the time I was just pissed off 24/7 and did not care why. We didn't have Aretha Franklin on the radio spelling out R.E.S.P.E.C.T. to help us understand things like that. I thought music was useless, as well as art and anything else creative. Kitana sang, played instruments, wrote poetry, and painted and I had no appreciation for it. The kill was all that mattered to me.

So, we grew and excelled in our own respects. Kitana was great at everything. However, in battle it was I who had more skill. Since she was a Jack of all trades, she settled for being a great warrior. I was marvelous. If we had Olympics, I'd have taken home the gold for 9,000 years in a row. I was absolutely unbeatable by the time I was 21. My path in life was perfectly clear. I was to be an assassin, a general, and certainly a competitor in Mortal Kombat. I was mean, ruthless, calculating, and most importantly-I was fast. Sai were my specialty and when I used them, they moved so fast that they could barely even be seen. My skill was the only thing I'd ever been proud of. Finally, I had something to be respected and although I only had the respect of soldiers, generals, and commonfolk, it was better than nothing. The name Princess Mileena would go on to strike fear in the hearts of anyone opposing my father.

A few thousand years later, it was time for Kitana and I to compete in Mortal Kombat. We'd of course watched the competition many, many times before but this was the first time we would actually enter. This time, we were taking on Earth Realm. My father had conquered hundreds of realms already through Mortal Kombat so this was just another on our list of potential victims. Little did we know that it would change our lives forever. I can put thousands of years into just a few paragraphs but it would take me thousands of pages for me to fully explain all that happened in that short period of time when we battled Earth Realm. By the end of the whole ordeal, I'd been killed and resurrected (hey, shit happens) and my father was defeated for the first time ever. Kitana had killed me. She saw the tournament as an opportunity to escape and since I was in her way, she took me down in my sleep. Furious at defeat and his beloved daughter's betrayal, he cheated the terms of Mortal Kombat and sent all of his army, including me to take over. My assignment, along with another Edenian assassin named Jade was to capture Kitana. My father didn't know that Jade was my sister's best friend and that her loyalty to him could possibly be rivaled by her love for my sister. I'd kill them both if I had to. This was my opportunity to gain my father's favor. My sister had fallen from grace and I was trusted with the most important of assignments.

While my father's armies battled with Earth and Raiden the thunder God, Jade and I sought out my sister. We found her not hiding in a cave, which is what I expected but fighting alongside Earth Realm's finest. Just as I suspected, Jade immediately hugged my sister. They stayed in an embrace that seemed to last forever. Then, when their nauseating display of affection reached its end, Kitana proceeded to hug me. I'd never EVER been touched other than during battle. I didn't know what to do. My sister cried and frankly the whole scene was monumentally uncomfortable for me. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and run. I should have because something very hard hit the back of my fuckin head and I was out cold. When I awoke, Earth was untouched and my father's armies were gone. It seemed earth had prevailed and I was alone in the middle of the strangest place imaginable. And I was furious! I screamed, beat the ground, beat myself, pulled my hair out and cursed my sister. I couldn't go back home without her. Could I get home at all? My father no doubt thought I was dead and just as well because I was a failure. I was stranded. That's how I got here, why I'm typing on a computer, why I'm wearing jeans, and why I thought my story was worth telling. I'm Mileena Kahn and I'm an American citizen. A permanent resident of Earth!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, what next? What does one do when left for dead? Either die or get up, that's what. I got up. I took a look around me, at the blue sky, the trees, and those wretched airborne beasts that make that irritating chirping noise. I screamed, pulled my hair out, and pounded the ground until my fists bled. When that mission was accomplished, I sat back down and devised a plan of action.

I knew more than the average Outworlder about Earth because when Kahn planned to take over a realm, he made sure to find out as much as possible about it. He even had a few Earth-born henchmen. Kitana of course was quite obsessed with Earth knowledge because she was secretly dating the Chosen One. ::cough:: Loser. ::cough::. I'd learned a few Earth languages from Kitana. Kano was soon part of my father's team. He hailed from a place called "Down Under" and it seems it was named appropriately because that motherfucker was straight out of hell. He was the crudest, most filthy disrespectful person I had ever met, and that's saying a lot considering where I was raised. We got along famously, though he was as dumb as shit. He taught me about how it is a crime to kill in most parts of Earth. He told me about police and judicial systems and politicians. POLITICIANS? All I had ever known was dictatorship? How could a nation not have a leader, but a panel of people who pretend to be perfect arguing until a resolution is reached? How absurd. Kitana learned English, Japanese, Spanish, and Mandarin. She taught me just about everything she knew of these languages. I was more than thrilled to be able to insult the people in my father's court in languages they couldn't understand.

So, I came to Earth thinking I was hot shit and that I knew just about everything there was to know. Oh, how wrong I was! At least common sense told me that I needed to get to the city. Cities are universal; bustling, crazy, diverse places where nobody stands out. That's what I needed.

It just so happens I was left beside a highway near New York, USA. I hitched my way in and let me tell you, knowing that murder is a crime here sure did help because I would have certainly killed a few people on the way. Everyone kept asking me if I were going to a "Costume Party". It took me a while to figure out that they were referring to my clothes. Ok, apparently corsets are a no-no on Earth. Also, people were calling me a "girl" and asking if I was a student. Kano had told me what the average life span of these people is. You would think 10,000 years would bring me well past the term "girl". I thought for sure I'd be a crone at best. People guessed me to be about 25 so that's what I started saying. The more I learned about this place, the more I added onto my fake identity.

Finally, I was in the middle of the city. It was noon (time is universal) and there was so much going on, I just didn't know where to look. Everywhere, people of every shape, size, and color were hurriedly rushing through the street, each and every one of them seeming to have somewhere important to go. I was dressed like a fucking fool and standing there gawking at everything. You'd think these people would notice me but nobody even looked at me! They were all too distracted to even notice anything. Perfect.

Currency…now this was another foreign concept. Kano had talked to me briefly about "money". I didn't even know what it looked like but I knew that I needed some and that there were many ways, legal and non to get a hold of it. Well, where I come from when you want something, you take it from somebody else. I just ducked into an alley and mugged a woman who apparently had taken the detour because it was faster than going around the block. I took her purse and her clothes and nobody noticed a fuckin thing. I took off before the cops showed up. Now, dressed in a long coat and some pants that were far too large for me, I felt a little more comfortable. My hair was bound lazily in a wad in back of my head and I still wore boots because I couldn't even stand up in the fuckin pumps that woman had on. I knew my ninja mask was a little odd and my teeth certainly couldn't be revealed. I put the woman's scarf around my neck and pulled it up to cover my mouth. Much better. I sat on a bench to examine the contents of my new purse. Hmmm, a bunch of papers, some makeup, candy (I discovered my love for Snickers right then and there), cards…just a whole mess of shit that I just didn't know what to do with. Well, I figured I'd have to watch and learn.

I took a stroll down a busy street and noticed two common accessories: A cup of coffee and a cell phone. Suddenly, I heard some kind of alarm going off from the purse. I was sure it was a tracking device and I was caught! I wasn't far off I guess. I stopped and found the device making the sound. It was one of those two accessories that everyone seemed to talk to while walking down the street. A man stopped to check his pocket and he asked, "Is that me or you?" I lifted mine and watched it blink and flash as if it were going to explode.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

I shook my head.

"I wish I had the balls to do that. Ya know what, I'm gonna ignore my next call. Fuck em! Whatever it is, they can wait. What's your name?"

Oh no. I realized by now that I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I wasn't ready for friends! Well, there was one phrase that seemed to be common among departing people around here.

"Gotta run! Call me!"

I was proud of myself at the time. I just turned around and headed merrily on my way. Looking back, I'm extremely embarrassed. He called after me, something about not knowing a number. I had no idea what he meant by that. Now, what to do about that noisy, blinky device in the purse? Should I get rid of it or should I keep it? I wanted to keep it just because everyone seemed to have one and I might look strange without one. I decided to take a mental survey of the people I passed by. It seemed for every two people with a "blinky" (I know, that's corny and you expected better terminology from a deadly assassin. Fuck you.), there was one person without. I could be that third person. I dropped it into one of the containers that people seemed to use to discard things. What a concept! Where I come from, we just toss garbage onto the street where it can either be taken by anyone who wants it or just rot there.

Now, to get one of those cups; those little white cups with the green logo that everyone just seemed to cling to for dear life. This must be the world's most popular beverage! I definitely needed a drink. I could have gone for a nice fire-roasted fetus as well but fear not, Kano let me in on what people think of cannibals here. I haven't eaten a baby in years, I swear. I need to find the source of these goddamn cups. Well, one more block and bingo, there it was. People were going into a building on the corner empty-handed and emerging with their precious white-clad beverages. I went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

So I entered the building on the corner to score a cup of whatever it is that keeps these people going. There were people sitting at tables, talking, using their Blinkies, and EVERYONE had a white cup. It was a tavern-like atmosphere, dark and beautiful with some interesting artwork on the walls. Luckily, I was informed as far as the "waiting in line" custom goes. Had I not been I would have started a fuckin brawl. So, I stood in the long line and waited my turn like a mortal. There was a girl in front of me, talking to a few of her friends. She looked much like me; dark hair, olive skin, slim but curvy. She turned to me and asked me:

"Que hora es?"

Spanish! This was the first time since I'd been here that anyone had used a language other than English. She had assumed, just by looking at me that I spoke Spanish as well. This would help me out in establishing a mortal identity. I told her I didn't know what time it was but I liked her clothes. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with a skull on it and a very flattering pair of jeans. She told me she got them from a shop just down the street from where we were. Finally, it was my turn to order and I ordered the same thing that lovely woman in front of me had ordered, a large black dark roast. I took one sip and was in heaven! It was harsh, bitter, and utterly delicious. This life-serum was exactly what I needed. It turns out the woman I had robbed had a considerable amount of cash on her because I still had plenty left. I sucked back the coffee and promptly ordered another with a muffin. I chose a table that was well hidden by a support beam so I could pull the scarf down completely to inhale my muffin. Earth food is absolutely and without question spectacular. I pulled the scarf back up and went back outside to find the shop mi amiga had suggested.

I found it very easily. It was dark and morbid looking. I went inside to find a plethora of wonderful clothing. Fashion is nonexistent where I come from so I was never truly able to express myself through clothing. Everything in here just seemed to scream "Mileena". I grabbed a pair of jeans from the clearance rack and a hooded sweatshirt that had the word "Evil" printed across it. I didn't know anything about price tags or bargains but I was able to cover the cost of my new duds with a few bucks left over. This purchasing process was obviously universal, with the cash register and line and money. It was nothing like the markets in Outworld where you just trade one item for another and if the merchant doesn't like your offer, you kill him and take everything he has. Kitana would love this peaceful trade system.

Kitana! I hadn't thought about the bitch once! Where the fuck was she? She was definitely on earth, I could feel it but she was nowhere close. I had to do something about finding a place to sleep and somehow making this Earth thing work for me. I'd learned a lot that day. I hadn't killed a single person. Survival was FUN here! I told myself I needed to find a way back home but in the back of my mind, I knew I wanted to stay. How COULD I stay? This place keeps track of all its citizens. I needed to be legit…I needed some identification. If only I could find someone in the government who…SONYA BLADE!

Ahhh, Lieutenant Sonya Blade, of the U.S. Special Forces. She'd fought in five Mortal Kombat tournaments consecutively and had survived them all. She was a good friend of Kitana's. I had tried to kill her once but she escaped. The bitch had balls and some skills to back it up. I secretly respected her. She was a miserable, abrasive, stone-cold bitch and I could certainly relate. I remembered she had said she was from New York. How could I find her in this crazy haystack of people? That'd have to wait until tomorrow. I needed to find a place to sleep.

I roamed the streets until most people went home. Now, I was amongst my fellow roamers. Homeless people exist everywhere and no matter where you find them, they're always an interesting bunch. I found one man sleeping on the steps of a building. He wasn't old but I could tell many cold nights on those steps had aged him beyond his years. I had no intention of sleeping on the steps. I just wanted to find a place where I could sleep without having to worry about getting raped or whatever. I didn't want to have to start killing people. I tapped his shoulder until he finally awoke. He jumped back and then begged for his life.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, man. I just want to know where I can find a place to sleep."

"For free?" he asked. "If I knew a nice warm place I could sleep for nothing I'd be there."

"Maybe not for free. I have a little bit of money."

"There's a YMCA around where you can stay a dollar a night. I'll show ya where it's at if you got a dollar for me too."

I agreed. If he turned out to be harmful, I still had my sai. I had a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow's agenda: To find Sonya Blade and to find my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, I awoke bright and early. I found the coffee shop and ate a delightful bunch of pastries. HereÕs where the idea of saving money finally hit me, as I was running low. Kano told me that people perform designated tasks for money here, a ÒjobÓ that consumes most of your life and inevitably leads people to judge you according to what it is. I was happy to learn later that roughly 40 of what Kano told me about Earth was propaganda. Fuck that dirty hippie nonsense...I wanted a goddamned job. But first, I had to find Sonya.  
YouÕd be surprised how few people can tell you where an elite U.S. Special Forces headquarters might be located. Not a single fucking soul knew where to find it! Some asshole told me to look it up in the Òphone bookÓ. I figured out later that he was being sarcastic but I took it literally and found a phone book. It was like an index of people and places! Amazing! How totally fucking handy. I did not find the U.S. Special Forces (go figure...) but I did find Sonya Blade-Cage. Little did I know what a long shot that was at the time but I tore that page out. I threw the book down an it landed on the other side, revealing a map of the city. I studied the map and found SonyaÕs street, then took a look out the window to view the signs that labeled the street I was on. Excellent! She was just north of where I was!  
What looked like a leisurely stroll on the map turned out to be quite a hike. I tried hitching but it seems nobody in New York picks up hitchhikers. I walked and walked until early afternoon and I finally reached my destination. The whole neighborhood was littered with trees and flowers and shiny chars.' was like Edenia in a weird way. I gathered from the name hyphenation that she had married Johnny Cage, the actor and moved to this prissy place to please him. How repulsive!  
I pounded on the Blade-CagesÕ door and finally, a stout, dark woman answered, wearing a crisp gray dress, holding a broom. She asked what I needed. ÒSonyaÓ, I told her...what the fuck else would I want here? She told me sheÕd be home from work soon and invited me in. What I mistook for a mere lovely abode turned out to be a fucking PALACE! This place was breathtaking, if a bit pansy-assed. I was led to a room with the worldÕs most comfortable chair to sit in. I began to think of killing the Hyphenate Honeymooners and taking this place over when finally the door opened and closed and I heard the unmistakable STOMP of SonyaÕs combat boots hitting the marble floor mercilessly. She was certainly my favorite mortal. I heard her swear a little, throw her coat down, and load her gun. She entered the room looking pretty much the same,gun in hand and scowl on face.  
ÒWhere the fuck did you come from, Ms. Pac-Man?Ó, she asked me clearly surprised by my presence.  
ÒYou know where I come from. Listen, IÕm stuck here. I need to find my sister and find a way to either get hoe or make this work.Ó, I told her using the nicest tone I could possibly conjure up. I had to force the higher pitches through my forest of blade-like teeth.  
ÒWhat, do you want me to show you all the finest abortion clinics for you to eat lunch at? Get real, bitch! Get out of my recliner so I can kick your ass!Ó ÒSonya, I donÕt want to fight with you. IÕm serious, I was left behind after the war and I know my sister was too. I just want to find her and go home.Ó ÒCall me crazy, but IÕm inclined to not believe you.Ó ÒDo I look fuckin threatening right now? If I meant any harm, itÕd be done by now. ÒGood point. Nice shirt, is that some kind of inside joke with yourself?Ó ÒEverything else is labeled here and it was just so appropriate.Ó ÒSo, I havenÕt hard of any crazy cannibals striking late at night...been laying low?Ó ÒIÕve only been here a day but I have yet to kill anyone. I hear thatÕs frowned upon.Ó ÒYea. Big time. Do you really think you can just chill with the mortals? It works out fine for your sister but her mouth doesnÕt look like a ginsu knife showcase.Ó ÒI really just want to find Kitana and go home.Ó ÒWell, I can send you home but IÕm not letting you anywhere near your sister. SheÕs safe and happy and as much as she irritates me, I canÕt hate her. LetÕs get you on the next shuttle back to Hell.Ó ÒSounds good to me.Ó Excellent! I knew I liked this chick. We immediately headed to her place of work where mortals had apparently learned to open portals to other realms. You people can build a 60in plasma television and you just now got the hang of basic realm-hopping? Clearly, mortalsÕ priorities are a little askew. 


End file.
